


As long as it is with you

by Middleclassaunty



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, The squad being fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleclassaunty/pseuds/Middleclassaunty
Summary: A collection of oneshots.





	1. As long as it is with you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. So be gentle.  
> This is unbeta'd and English is not my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake talk about changes.

They reach home early that day. Together. They do that mostly every day, but with the impending separation (it is just a desk, but it is so much more),it starts to seem more important. They know even when she's Sergeant, not much is going to change. They are still Jake and Amy. They are still gonna come back home to each other. But still this feels like those last days of college - should they make new memories or reminisce the old? Should they celebrate their partnership or mourn the end of it?  
‘We've come so far, haven't we?’, Amy asks, breaking the reverie.  
‘The precinct is not that far.’  
‘Jake, I meant us! Our emotional journey. You know from Santiago and Peralta to…. Jake and Amy’, she said with a flourish ,settling on the couch.  
‘Yep,’he agreed with a smile gracing every feature of his face. (Amy hadn't realized until she saw that Jake that eyebrows can be such as big part of a smile). ‘So much that the you were ready to wreck your Sergeant's exam for me’, he added with gusto, joining her.  
‘So much that you went down on one knee and agreed that I am the best detective.’  
‘That was just to get you to agree to marry me. Aaand it worked didn't it?’  
‘No, what worked was you saying you love my tall butt.’ Jake laughed at the memory. ‘The fact that you haven't yet came around my weird elbows is just hurtful’. ‘Who said I haven’t? It’s the top two things i’m gonna miss about you, Ames. your weird elbows and your suuuuuper long signature.’ Amy rolled her eyes at him, fighting a smile. It always spurred him on. ‘ I’m sure the first thing your subordinates are gonna learn is patience and lines of Braveheart.’ ‘Ha ha, very funny,Jake.’ ‘Listen, Ames, I’m gonna miss you. I am gonna miss your eye-rolls, your perfectly organised desk, your spelling-checks- God, what am I gonna do about my spelling and grammar, babe? Who’s gonna correct me? Who’s gonna-’ .  
‘Jake, it’s okay. You are so much better than before. After Holt came in, your paperwork is so much more readable and neat and organized and-’. ‘But ,babe,it’s me -’. ’Aaand’, she put a reassuring hand over his chest ,’I’ve asked Sarge to look into it’. ‘Oh, thank god.’  
‘And i’m gonna miss you, too, Jake. I’m gonna miss being your desk partner. I’m gonna miss checking your spelling, I’m gonna miss the disaster you call desk, the toys on your desk and having Captain’s office just a few feet behind me, getting to volunteer for Captain’s programs. At least Captain Holt will still my Captain.’ ‘Yep. That is a relief’,he agreed barely hiding his smile. ‘Right? Can you imagine- You are making fun of me again’. He laughed out for real this time. She bumped her shoulders against his hard and started going through Netflix.  
‘Remember the guy with the dog-losing-virginity song?’ ‘Yes’, she said between laughs ‘ and Adam Sandler auctioning hitting you?’ ’Oh, what about the old man in the building, Detective Terrible Detective?’ ‘Hey!’  
He took her hand and said, ‘We’ve had a good run, haven’t we?’ ‘We are still running, babe, it’s just a different track.’ ‘ Well, as long as it is with you’. She sighs before agreeing, ‘as long as it is with you’.


	2. Blow the candles and make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad celebrates Amy's birthday

      Amy’s first birthday as a detective was a disaster. Her birthday came about one week after she made detective, and even though he mom told her it was a bad idea,she went ahead and planned a party. She had invited all her colleagues at the 7-8 and friends over to her house. The good news was all the guests are came on time. The bad news-Kylie was the only one. In hindsight, calling her mostly sexist, racist colleagues for a party when they barely knew her wasn't her brightest idea. But in her defence, she had felt that this would be her best opportunity to make them like her. Amy came in the next day sad and dejected and apparently the squad also felt bad about it too, since there was a necklace (that she will never wear) on her desk. After lot of murmured ‘sorry’s and ‘thank you‘s, she decided to never celebrate her birthday with colleagues again. Or that was the plan until she got transferred to the 9-9.  
      She had been in the 9-9 for about six months and she genuinely liked being there. And even though Rosa is scary, Charles weird, Jake insufferable, Gina….. Gina, and the Captain the laziest person she knew, she felt a camaraderie among them she didn't feel back at the 7-8. And to celebrate her transfer, she's going to go home and eat the flan her mother made her. But as fate(ever her companion) would have it, just a week before her birthday, Amy broke her legs. It wasn't like she couldn't do anything, but she couldn't travel. And since her parents couldn't come and as Kylie’s out of town, she was stuck spending her birthday alone.  
      Even though it is pathetic, Amy Santiago was spending her birthday curled up in her sofa, watching Training Day for the millionth time. So when she heard a knock on her door, she was genuinely surprised. “Come in”, Amy said. “Oh my god, Santiago, it's like I stepped into another time period." “Peralta?” She twisted around (not much, damn her broken leg) to see the whole squad with multiple bags and at her door.”What are you guys doing here?”  
“Oh! We are here because…..” Jake was lost, taking in her apartment(she had originally planned to keep the squad especially Jake away from her apartment for much longer time. That didn't work out). Jake spoke up, “Sorry, I am still adjusting to the era change” (Amy looked at him pointedly) “But, yes, the reason we are all here is, Charles!” Charles came in holding a cake that said ‘Happy Birthday’. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.” Everyone was singing, Jake’s sound the loudest (annoying her must've something to do with it, but she's okay this time).  
      “How did you guys know?”, Amy asked. “Gina told us.”, Rosa replied. “Don't be surprised, I know everything. Also, you volunteer too much.”  
      “Hey Amy, where do you want me to put this?”, Charles asked, lifting the cake a little. “Oh! You can put it here.” Amy pointed towards the table in front of her.  
      “Santiago, where do you keep your plates and cups?”, Sarge asked. “It's by the washbasin, you can’t miss it.”  
      Plates and cups were brought out, the cake was cut and drinks were served. Celebrating with your colleagues are not such a bad thing, Amy decided.  
      “Now, for the most exciting part:GIFTS!” Jake sounds even more excited about gifts than her. He jumped into the sofa right next to her and Sarge sat on the other side.  
      “I’ll start”, Gina offered. “Amy, my gift to you is just one piece of advice: lose the bangs.” Jake snickered beside her. Gina kept going. “Lose the bangs and start banging.” “Well, thank you, but I'll let you know that I'm definitely getting some, despite what you  guys think.”  
      “Santiago, it's okay. We all know that you are a virgin. There's nothing wrong with being celibate your whole life.” Amy smacked him across his chest.  
      “Don't take out your sexual frustrations on me, Santiago” “Oh you wish” “I-”  
      “Are you two gonna be done anytime soon”, Rosa interjected, “or should we just leave our gifts here and go?” Both of them fell silent.  
      “Alright, here’s my gift” Rosa handed her a knife sheath with a knife inside. “It's a Kukri knife with 16” blade length. It's of Nepalese origin and is one of the deadliest knives.” “I thought every knife was deadly”, Amy said. “Not if you don't know how to use it.” “True, true.”  
      “Okay. My turn. My gift to you Amy, is this amazing multi cooker. It can practically do anything and you can start eating other stuff than that atrocity that you call food.” “Thanks?” “You’re welcome. Should I keep it in your kitchen?” “Sure.”  
      “And _my_ gift”, Sarge said, “is this set of pencils that I bought during my sketching days. Terry doesn't have much use for it now. But I know you'll find good use for it.” “Sarge, thank you so much. I'll treasure it.” “Of course you will”, Jake said. “If you don't suck up to him, who will you be, right?” “Just because you have zero respect for authority and is always in a class clown mode, doesn't mean everyone is.” Jake was about to retort when Sarge said, “why don’t you just give Amy her gift, Jake?”  
      “Prepare to have your mind blown, Santiago because just like my detective skills, my gift-giving are awesome.” “Can’t wait to be disappointed.” “You will be disappointed. Disappointed in your lack of better judgement. Here you go."  
      It was a heavy-duty stapler. Like the one she wanted. She couldn't keep the smile out of her face. “Alright, keep it in your pants, Santiago.” But she could sense something other than bravado in his voice. Something like… “Is this your apology for breaking my old stapler?” “ _Whaaat_? You can't prove that. You have no proof.” “There was ketchup on it.” “Well, it still could be Hitchcock and Scully. Speaking of which, where are they?”  
      “When I said we were going to Amy’s for her birthday,they asked Amy who?”, Gina answered.  
      “Well, seems about right. _Anywho_ , your evidence is circumstantial and I still maintain my innocence. _But, hypothetically speaking, if_ I had done that, if I had broken your stapler while trying to see how far it would move in the opposite direction, l _ike you claim_ , would I go to three different stationery stores to find you your stupid stapler? Yes. I would have.”  
      “Well, I knew you would own up to it. Apology accepted”, Amy said with a slight smirk. “Yep. Thank you.”  
      Amy’s smirk grew wider as Jake realised what he just said.  
      “Nope, I said hypothetically-”  
      Amy closed her ears and said, “I can't hear you over your guilt, Jake -”  
      “I did not-”  
      “LA LA LA LA LA “  
      “Santiago, listen, -”  
      “ LA LA LA LA”, she sang louder.  
      “Amy-”  
      “LA-”  
      “Alright, enough both of you”, sarge said. “How about we all just watch a movie? Everybody okay with that? What were you gonna watch Santiago?”  
      “Training Day.”  
      Jake booed. “Let’s watch Die Hard.”  
      “NO”, everybody said in unison.  
“Mean”  
      “Turner and Hooch?”, Charles suggested.  
      “No”, Rosa said.  
      “Fargo?”, Terry asked.  
      “We are not watching cop movies”, Gina said.  
      They ended up not watching any movies- with Amy’s sparse collection of movies and the squad’s eclectic taste. But as chatter and laughter filled her otherwise empty house, she felt after a long time that she was home.


End file.
